Coutures (le paradoxe de Locke)
by Esper Sorrow
Summary: "Si une chaussette est reprisée de différents bouts de tissu jusqu'à remplacer le tissu d'origine, est-ce toujours la même chaussette ?" Xavier est déchiré entre son rêve et celui de son Père... Comment pourrait-il rester lui-même quand on le presse d'être un autre ? - (inspirations : le paradoxe de Locke, le doujinshi "A Low Grade Jigsaw Puzzle" de Tsutomu Takumi)


Je me souviens du regard que m'a jeté Lina avant de claquer la porte du laboratoire. Un mélange de stupeur, dégoût, tristesse et colère.  
Comme si elle avait vu un monstre.  
Je me souviens du regard que Père a posé sur moi en entrant. Un mélange d'excitation, de crainte, d'admiration et d'appréhension.  
Comme s'il avait vu le fantôme d'un être cher.

Je me souviens de la douleur.  
Mes muscles étirés et surchauffés, mon corps perclus de bleus et de courbatures, mes ligaments comme s'ils allaient se déchirer, ma tête sur le point d'exploser du déluge d'informations nerveuses et sensorielles se fracassant dans mon crâne.  
Je me rappelle avoir serré les dents jusqu'à en avoir mal, retenu des larmes brûlantes de souffrance et de révolte.

Car après tout, je l'avais voulu.  
Je l'avais laissé me passer la pierre autour du cou, m'attacher dans la chaise reliée au panneau de commandes, enserrer mon crâne dans un casque criblé d'électrodes, modifier mes capacités et composantes physiques comme bon lui semblait.  
Je l'avais laissé me façonner à sa manière. Pour convenir au rêve de Père.

Alors pourquoi, subjugué par la souffrance, avais-je perçu une pointe d'amertume et de rancœur parmi toutes mes plaies ?  
Pourquoi m'étais-je senti volé, dépossédé d'une part de moi-même ?

Mes facultés ne suffisaient pas, il fallait m'en greffer de nouvelles.  
Ces compétences n'étaient pas les miennes. Tout comme le rôle qu'on m'avait attribué pour le rêve de Père.

 _Xavier, Xavier_ _…_ comme une incantation.

Je me suis persuadé que c'était moi qu'il appelait, du fin fond de sa folie.

Orphelin toujours seul, sans rien à quoi me raccrocher, je voulais compter pour quelqu'un. Endosser un rôle, n'importe lequel, pour trouver une place, pour combler les trous qu'il y avait en moi.

Mais tout ce qu'on a pu me donner a été un patchwork grossier.

A première vue chatoyant, attirant, épousant parfaitement mes coutures. Taillé pour moi.

J'étais si désespéré que n'importe quel haillon m'aurait paru parfaitement ajusté.

Je voulais tant l'enfiler, camoufler mes vides, que je n'ai pas remarqué avoir rentré le ventre, serré les omoplates, retenu mon souffle.  
Le sourire de Père me disait qu'il m'allait bien.

Mais un costume trop petit finit fatalement par nous étouffer.  
Je m'étais mis à suffoquer.  
Et plus le temps passait, plus les coutures menaçaient de céder.

Je m'étais jeté tête baissé, espérant gagner de nouveaux tissus pour me repriser.  
Pour rester dans le rêve, ne pas être jeté.

 _Xavier, Xavier…_ la litanie rendait les tissus plus serrés, continuant à m'étouffer.

Je restais. Pour le rêve, ce rêve que j'étais convaincu d'avoir fait mien. Parce qu'il était le rêve de Père.

Seulement, de combien de morceaux pouvait-on encore me recoudre ?

Ce jour-là, Lina l'a vu, le monstre que j'étais devenu.  
Une créature grotesque et dépareillée, mal raccommodée. Dans l'illusion d'être parfaitement assemblée. Dans le déni d'être totalement rapiécée.

 _Si une chaussette est reprisée de différents bouts de tissu jusqu'à remplacer le tissu d'origine, est-ce toujours la même chaussette ?_

Je l'ai vu, à travers mes larmes de douleur. Les coutures avaient commencé à craquer.  
Je ne voulais pas que le costume dissimule celui à l'intérieur, jusqu'à l'effacer.  
Je ne voulais pas disparaître, supplanté par un autre.  
Je ne voulais pas servir d'acteur à un autre rôle que le mien.  
Je voulais exister, avec mes trous et mes déchirures.

Pardon, Père. Je ne peux pas être _Xavier_.

Alors, agenouillé sur le gazon du terrain à l'intérieur du laboratoire, quand je vois le sourire de Mark, ses yeux emplis de passion, sa main prête à me relever et à m'accepter, moi, avec mes vides et mes coutures usées… J'ai l'impression d'être juste assez.

Lorsqu'il me remet sur pied, me serre la main, son sourire rayonne et me réchauffe le cœur. Je réalise à quel point, moi aussi, j'aime le football.  
Je me retourne vers mes coéquipiers, avec qui je partage cette passion.  
Peut-être que je me trompe ? Plus que le football, j'aime jouer avec eux. Mes amis. Ma famille.

Eux, se moquent que je ne parvienne pas à jouer le rôle dont Père rêve.

Je revois le regard de Lina, bien consciente de l'allure grotesque de mon costume. Je n'avais pas perçu, derrière sa stupeur, son dégoût, sa tristesse et sa colère, l'étincelle de tendresse teintée d'une lueur peinée. Son regard traverse les couches de tissu informes, embrasse le petit garçon terrifié qui se camoufle à l'intérieur.  
Je cherche Lina, sur le côté du terrain. Elle me regarde comme elle a un jour regardé l'enfant apparu dans son jardin.

Je repense aux après-midi ensoleillées et remplies d'éclats de rire.

Eux, m'acceptaient déjà quand j'étais incomplet. Ils ne m'ont jamais laissé seul. Ils m'entourent, me rassurent, et m'aiment.  
La pierre améthyste qui écrasait mon cœur a disparu.

Je n'ai pas besoin d'être plus que je ne suis.


End file.
